


Squidipus Rex

by icarus_chained



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Drabble, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt ficlet. 100 words of Ursula/Cthulhu. Do not even <i>ask</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squidipus Rex

**Author's Note:**

> If you prompt crack from me, you will get _crack_. That said, I don't think this was quite what the prompter (Any, Any, Squidipus Rex) had in mind. *grins sheepishly*

She fell. Monstrous, bloated, pierced full through, the sea boiling with her blood, she fell. Dethroned, at the pinnacle, her crown falling free. She fell.

Into the arms of another. Arms, and tentacles, curled about her, threaded through hers. In her death-throes, she looked up, and there he was.

Words tangled through her mind, as her wounds closed, as they sank to a darker city, a darker throne, than any Triton had dreamed. Translated from the unearthly, gibbering howl, they came out as:

“Fucking _ships_ ,” Cthulhu spat, holding Ursula close. And then: “Don’t worry, my love. We’ll get them yet.”


End file.
